Payphone
by Lina Ben
Summary: Blaine had no idea why he was at that payphone across the street from Breadstix. All he wanted to do was call his parents to let them know he was okay. When he found himself calling Kurt, all Blaine wanted to do was to tell him how sorry he was. Spoilers for 'The Break-Up'


Payphone by Lina Ben

Okay, basically this is an angsty little songfic that I need to write after 'The Break Up' about my favourite ship, Klaine. I thought about writing it a few months ago when I heard about a possible Klaine break-up, but I didn't think it would be true.

Spoilers for 'The Break-Up', if you haven't seen it yet please don't read!

I don't own Glee, its characters or the song 'Payphone' by Maroon 5.

* * *

To be honest, Blaine Anderson had no idea why he was at a payphone outside of Breadstix. He was trying to call his parents to let them know he was okay and not to worry. He was going to lie through his teeth and tell them he was fine. Blaine had just had dinner with Sam and Brittany after getting back from New York and he freaked out halfway when they had asked him what had happened in New York. The former warbler had run out of the restaurant, calling back to his friends that he needed to let his parents know where he was.

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone  
Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?_

Blaine had called and texted Kurt so many times that he had run out of minutes on his phone and had to wait until next month until it filled back up again. He did want to ask his friends if he could use their phones, so he decided to try the old and rusty payphone across the street. Why the hell did he cheat on Kurt? What was wrong with him? Blaine had asked these questions over and over again and he still couldn't seem to answer these questions. He had loved Kurt so much and yet he had given into temptation and slept with a guy he barely knew.

_Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember  
The people we used to be  
It's even harder to picture  
That you're not here next to me  
You say it's too late to make it  
But is it too late to try?  
And in our time that you wasted  
All of our bridges burned down_

Blaine remembered all of the amazing times with Kurt. He remembered when they were friends and then best friends, completely oblivious to Kurt's crush on him. He remembered when he had a drunken kiss with Rachel at her train wreck of a party nearly two years ago. He remembered that Kurt looked so hurt. He remembered waking up in Kurt's bed the day after, struggling with a bad hang-over. He remembered back to last year when Sebastian was chasing him when he and Kurt had their first time. He remembered winning the student president election with Sam and feeling so alone. Worst of all, he remembered when he cheated on Kurt.

_I've wasted my nights  
You turned out the lights  
Now I'm paralyzed  
Still stuck in that time when we called it love  
But even the sun sets in paradise_

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_  
_All of my change I spent on you_  
_Where have the times gone_  
_Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?_

_If happy ever after did exist  
I would still be holding you like this  
All those fairytales are full of it  
One more stupid love song I'll be sick_  
_  
__The night he had cheated on Kurt was so clear in his memory. Blaine had been feeling so lonely and he didn't even know what would happen if he just went over to the guy's house. Eli lived in a nice house, he recalled. When the cute guy had opened the door, Blaine was just going through the motions. It was a bit fuzzy for a while until Blaine found himself in Eli's room, kissing him. It felt nice; it was almost like he was kissing Kurt again. He could hear himself moaning, the sounds of clothes rustling and Eli groaning and panting in his ear. As quickly as it had started, it was all over. Blaine was lying in bed with guy who wasn't Kurt and tears streaming down his face. The rest of the night was like a dream, the former warbler pulling his clothes back on and walking out the door to drive home. When he woke up the next morning, at first he thought it was just a nightmare. Then he burst into tears and cried for a few minutes until it was time to get ready for school._

_You turned your back on tomorrow  
Cause you forgot yesterday  
I gave you my love to borrow  
But just gave it away  
You can't expect me to be fine  
I don't expect you to care  
I know I've said it before  
But all of our bridges burned down_

"Hi, Mom. I'm at Breadstix with Brittany and Sam, just to let you know. What? No, I'm fine. I'll be home soon, okay? Brittany is taking Sam and I home. Okay, bye. Love you too." The conversation was short and sweet, but he knew that his Mom would want to know what was wrong with him. Placing more change into the machine, Blaine dialed Kurt's number again. It went straight to his message bank.

"Kurt. Um, I know this is my 14th message to you today, but please call me. I'm so sorry, please." Blaine was close to sobbing now; he just wanted to talk to Kurt.

_I've wasted my nights  
You turned out the lights  
Now I'm paralyzed  
Still stuck in that time when we called it love  
But even the sun sets in paradise_

"Hey, Blaine! C'mon, time to leave!" Sam was calling him from across the street. Putting the phone back on the hook, Blaine walked over to his friends and got in the backseat of the car.

"Who were you calling? Your parents?" Brittany asked from the driver's seat before turning the ignition.

"Yeah, I was just telling them where I was and when I'll be home." Blaine answered, leaning his head against the window and closing his eyes while Brittany and Sam talked about some TV show that had just ended. What Blaine didn't notice tonight was that Brittany was looking a bit sad. He wanted Kurt to talk to him so badly. Blaine had made a stupid mistake and was already paying for it so much. He hadn't told his friends that he had cheated on Kurt; he hadn't told them anything what had happened in New York.

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone  
Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?_

As Brittany drove them all home, Blaine thought back to when he didn't have Kurt in his life. He was a sophomore, bored out of his mind in a new school. He had joined the Warblers because of his love for singing. On the day he met Kurt, Blaine wanted to have some with a Katy Perry song. He didn't think that he'd meet the love of his young life right there on that staircase. Taking Kurt up towards the Senior Commons, Blaine had decided to sing that Katy Perry hit to Kurt. Not just to show-off, but to really make a good impression because Blaine liked Kurt even though he didn't even know the guy. Arriving at Blaine's house, Blaine got out of the car and promised that he'd text Brittany and Sam later before walking to the house and opening the door. His parents greeted him with smiles, asking him how he was. Excusing himself to his room, Blaine walked upstairs and closed the door behind him. Blaine didn't remember getting ready for bed but he found himself tucked in about 5 minute later. Before falling asleep, there was one last memory that had risen to the surface.

_If happy ever after did exist_  
_I would still be holding you like this_  
_All those fairytales are full of it_  
_One more stupid love song I'll be sick_

_It was a hot summer day and Kurt and Blaine were driving to Tina's house for a pool party. _

"_I love this song!" Kurt gasped and turned the radio volume up. It was a song called 'Payphone' by Maroon 5. Blaine had only heard it a handful of times so far this summer. _

"_Isn't this a break-up song? Why would you like this?" Blaine asked, slowing the car down a little. _

"_I don't know, it just sounds nice." Kurt replied, looking out the window. Why would Kurt like sad break-up songs? It was strange. Arriving at Tina's house, Kurt and Blaine got out of the car. Kurt walked around the car quickly and gave Blaine a quick kiss on the lips. Blaine smiled and took Kurt's hand in his before walking hand in hand over to the house. _

_Now I'm at a payphone..._

* * *

Thank you so much for reading this short songfic! I really just needed to get that off my chest. Wasn't this episode so sad? Thanks again for reading.

From, Lina Ben


End file.
